warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heahmar Black Bones
Heahmar Budlunghr, or as he is known more commonly, Heahmar Black Bones, is an infamous Pirate Lord operating primarily within Segmentum Tempestus. Born to a royal family on a forgotten Feudal World, Heahmar was born the youngest of 6 brothers and a cripple, with no ability to use his legs. Regardless of this physical disadvantage, Heahmar developed a keen mind and a manipulative persona, and eventually left his homeworld to seek fame and fortune elsewhere. This desire for great power led to his desertion from his Imperial ties, which he believed were of no real consequence. Gaining a reputation as a fierce leader and a brilliant strategist, Heahmar eventually created a large force of marauders and privateers from a variety of sources. Such was his success that Heahmar has in the past attracted even renegade Space Marines to his employ. A tight knit and loyal cadre eventually formed into a small army. Heahmar and his forces now operate in a freelance capacity, taking roles as mercenaries or as pirate raiders however they see fit. History Early Life Heahmar's birth was considered a black day for his noble family. Prior to Heahmar's birth, the Budlunghr family had enjoyed a longstanding prestige and a position of power as a strong house with a longstanding warrior culture. However, the youngest sons birth created turmoil within the family, mainly due to Heahmar's physical nature. While the murder of the young child was considered, the compassion of one of Heahmar's older siblings and his mother eventually led to his survival as a young child. Heahmar was considered the "black sheep" of his family in the eyes of most, including half of his siblings. His brothers Dalomn, Guln and Ilmarius were the only exceptions to this rule, all of which who were close with their crippled younger brother all through his formative years. As a result, Heahmar developed a sincere attachment to his brothers, while distancing himself further from his parents and other siblings. Heahmar also developed a violent side, While Heahmar's legs were an obvious obstacle to developing the martial prowess expected of a noble's son, the child instead developed a keen mind and immense upper body strength, on the account of having to crawl for a majority of his life. As Heahmar eventually exited his youth he had a set of bracing devices made for his legs, allowing them to support his weight. Heahmar could walk, a limping, jolting walk, but a walk none the less. Heahmar also became a competent marksmen before he left his homeworld. Heahmar exited his house with a small group of soldiers, adventurers and hired help. While many of his siblings, including his close brother Guln, joined the Imperial Guard or Imperial Navy, Heahmar decided best to strike out on his own. As a result Heahmar left with only a small Escort vessel, with minimal defences or armaments. Heahmar's brothers Dalomn and Ilmarius joined with their younger brother, Dalomn out of a desire for adventure and Ilmarius to look after his younger, more inexperienced brothers. It was at this point Heahmar truely began to carve out his own destiny. Opirius IX Heahmar started his career through interstellar space hiring out his services, and that of his brothers to those on the edges of Imperial Space. Various clients, from Rogue Traders to the governors of Frontier Worlds, often requested Heahmar and his brothers for military support or as escorts for merchants. Heahmar quickly grew tired of such menial work, and desired more opportunities for fame and power that the Imperium didn't seem to care to offer him. Heahmar had also become frustrated with his brother Ilmarius, who strongly disapproved of Heahmar's desires and wanted to remain in the good graces of the Imperium. The balance of power between the siblings began to tip however, after the Battle of Opirus IX. Heahmar and his brothers deployed forces planetside on the rogue Fortress World, supporting the PDF forces and a small force of Imperial Guardsmen against a small Chaos Warband. While his brothers led their forces into battle, Heahmars strategy won the day and kept the invading heretic forces from capturing a critical foothold on the planet. From this central fortress, Heahmar's tactics allowed the loyalists to resist several attacks. Heahmar was eventually goaded into engaging the enemy in person, riding in the back of a customised Tauros Assault Vehicle. When this vehicle was eventually disabled, Heahmar crawled from the wreckage and brutally killed the heretic who destroyed both his leg braces and his attack vehicle. Heahmar then faced down a detachment of Chaos Cultists, challenging them next to the flaming wreckage of his vehicle with furious wrath. The sight struck the servants of Chaos such that when his brothers soon arrived, only their ambush and attack broke the heretics from their place. Following his victory, Heahmar's eye became permanently bloodshot due to his injury, but his leg braces were replicated and recovered. Heahmar's brothers accepted great praise from the Planetary Governor for their efforts during the battle, while Heahmar received no acknowledgement except from his soldiers and followers. Heahmar's anger and jealousy of his brothers eventually grew too much to bear. After a heated argument in which Ilmarius threatened to brand his brother as a traitor if his ambitions grew too great, Heahmar conspired to murder his brother. Immediately following the Battle of Opirius IX, the three brothers undertook a punitive contract on an unknown Feral World. Heahmar double crossed his older brother and left him for dead during the initial engagements with the planets inhabitants. Heahmar then returned to orbit and scoured half the planet with his ships weaponry, ensuring his brothers death. It was said that Heahmar watched his weapons burn the planets surface for almost an hour before he ordered them to cease. His remaining brother Dalomn suppressed all expressions of independence upon this event, becoming the second in command for Heahmar. It is speculated that this event of betrayal and slaughter, coupled with his earlier actions on Opirius, first attracted the attentions of the Dark Gods. Black Bones Upon removing himself of his restrictive ties to the Imperium as a whole, Heahmar began raiding and plundering across the Segmentum Tempestus, stealing ships and outmanoeuvring the Imperial Navy at every turn. With his exploits becoming well known, Heahmar gained a reputation as a cunning strategist and a ruthless killer. His band of privateers, mercenaries and renegades grew ever larger, and along with his strength grew his ambition. Previously Heahmar had avoided direct confrontation with the true forces of the Imperium, preferring to strike at isolated merchants or poorly defended worlds and quickly retreat when engaged with strong resistance. Heahmar was becoming bolder with his continued successes, and had managed to gain stronger allies, including a powerful Chaos Warband. Heahmar and the Chaos Lord Gollarnias, of the Black Legion, decided to directly assault a dozen worlds within Segmentum Tempestus. The targets included the homeworld of the Sky Sentinels Space Marine Chapter. (MORE COMING) Personality Heahmar's personality has strongly been shaped by his physical shortcomings and mistreatment in his early years. He is selfish, ambitious, intelligent and almost psychopathic. To some degree, Heahmar enhances these traits in many situations, promoting his reputation as an insane and unpredictable man to enhance his own legend. Heahmar's ruthlessness and cruelty was a significant factor in his rise to power, with even hardened warriors such as Chaos Space Marines being impressed by his bloodlust. Both this reputation and his physical presence leads him to be a darkly inspiring figure, despite his physical limitations. While these traits of wrath and cruelty are dominant in his character, Heahmar also holds a handful of individuals close. He had a deep respect and affection for his brothers. Despite killing Ilmarius' with excessive violence, Heahmar did feel some level of remorse for his actions. This remorse was tempered with a more selfish resentment that he lost his composure so drastically. Heahmar also possesses an arrogant and almost sardonic sense of humour, and a sense of pride in both his accomplishments and his warriors. Heahmar holds a deep curiosity towards much that the galaxy has to offer. As a young man Heahmar rejected the superstitious attitude adopted by many on his homeworld, and as such became very studious. This curiosity and desire for knowledge is what formed the basis for his bond with the Sorcerer Nulmeth Bis, who taught him much about the workings of Chaos. Despite this hunger for knowledge, Heahmar never found any appeal in servitude to Tzeetch. Similarly, despite many of his traits and actions gaining him the attention of the Ruinous Powers, Heahmar has largely rejected their outright patronage. Rather he holds the Dark Gods at a distance, acknowledging their power and on occasion offering sacrifice but never seeking to deeply embrace their influence. This outlook has been a source of tension between Heahmar and some Chaos worshippers. Appearance Heahmar is a tall and slightly disproportionate figure. He has immense upper body strength, as a result of not having the ability to use his legs and crawling a large amount of the time. Heahmar's legs are twisted and appear broken, but are strapped into a proper position through strong metal braces wrapped around his legs. These braces allow Heahmar to walk, although in a stilted, limping gait. Despite this Heahmar often crawls, as it causes people to underestimate him. Heahmar's eyes are a piercing blue, with the sclerae ''of his eyes having a blueish tint. Heahmar's left eye is permanently bloodshot as a result of his injuries during Opirius IX. Equipment and Abilities '''Customised Leg Braces: '''Heahmar's braces use crude, simplistic technology to secure the bone structure of his legs. The braces are the cause of his limping gaint, as the braces only increase his flexibility to enable him to walk. '''Customised Tauros Assault Vehicle, "The Devil's Wings":' Heahmar's "chariot" that he would ride into battle. Due to his legs, Heahmar would never drive the vehicle himself, rather he would be seated on the turret where he could observe the surrounding battle and engage personally. Heahmar's original vehicle would be destroyed on Opirius IV, but it was quickly replaced following the battle. Hellpistol Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Characters Category:Freelancers Category:Pirate Raiders Category:Chaos